


Hunger of the Wolf

by Zexeos



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Public Blow Jobs, after-sex cuddling, no beta we write like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zexeos/pseuds/Zexeos
Summary: Inspired by CrazGanon's story, Lost and Found. Grandmaster Kuai Liang has been very tense lately, and his sexy apprentice seeks to help him in any way she can.





	Hunger of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430442) by [CrazGanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazGanon/pseuds/CrazGanon). 



> A gift for CrazGanon, my wonderful fiance! This isn't canon as far as Lost and Found goes, so I just spitballed some ideas here. Let me know if you enjoy - reading comments lets me know that people like my writing. :D

The winds of the harsh Arctika winter had given way to a softer, warmer summer as time went on. The occasional plant life sprouted up outside as the snow began to melt, dotting the mountain's base with various shades of purple, yellow, and blue. The temperature began to rise - never breaching “hot,” instead remaining at a comfortable “warm.”

Ashley Fields sat down on a patch of grass in the courtyard of the Lin Kuei temple, her eyes closed as she let the warm breeze caress her face and exposed arms. The shade of the tall tree that marked the center of the garden kept her body covered in a soft darkness. She inhaled deeply, and with it, she felt the cold air within her stir. She didn’t open her eyes when she exhaled, but she knew that there was a puff of cold air coming out from behind her mask. 

Ever since becoming a Lin Kuei warrior, Ash had to temper herself and her passions, lest her new ice powers grow out of control and consume her. The path to patience wasn’t an easy one, but she was willing to tackle it all the same. Her new colors suck out against the greens and purple, the white and ice blues of her tight cloth and leather armor making her highly visible. Her ice blue mask that covered her face held back most of her cold breaths, though she was more fond of the dragon-teeth print that decorated it than its actual function. 

With another inhale, she steadied herself further, repeating her mantra in her mind and centering herself and her ki. In the corners of her spirit she felt a slight flutter as her own ki reacted to its partner - Kuai Liang. 

They were a set pair, bonded via an exchange of ki that Kuai initiated to save her life. Every moment of every day, they were tuned into each other’s urges and emotional states. Anytime Kuai was hungry, upset, happy, or even lonely, Ash could feel it if she focused her own thoughts to tune into Kuai’s part of her ki. Occasionally, they would even share dreams. It was a topic she hadn’t brought up to him yet - how do you tell someone that you relive the death of their brother every few nights alongside them? 

She noticed that Kuai was close to her location - his presence within her felt stronger than it did if he was far away. Opening her frosty blue eyes and quickly scanning the courtyard for any sign of her master and the leader of her clan. His blue and black colors stood out to her and he stepped out from behind the tree she was meditating under. 

“You let me sneak up on you, Tundra,” he chided from behind his mask. “Sloppy.”

Ash smiled from behind her mask at the mention of her codename. “I didn’t sense that you were a threat, Grandmaster.”

“You must always be anticipating an attack, apprentice. You never know when I might seek to spar with you.” He shifted his weight to one hip as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Spar? You seem too  _ off-balance _ for a good sparring session, Master,” Ash teased in response. She could feel the sexual tension just rolling within him, coiled like a snake and ready to strike. She was surprised that he didn’t just release it by spending a night with another female warrior - he was sure sexy enough to have any Lin Kuei woman he wanted.

“Do not test me, Tundra,” warned Kuai. His brows furrowed, and Ash could sense his agitation, while Kuai felt nothing but amusement roll off of Ash.  _ Why tease me like this,  _ he wondered as he planted his feet and let out a cold huff. 

Ash didn’t respond, instead standing up from her meditation crouch with a soft grunt. Kuai couldn’t help but noting her fit form and strong arms that seemed to contain so much power. He would be lying if he said that he had no attraction to his apprentice, which was why he had been keeping his distance from her as of late. He couldn’t afford any distractions - the looming presence of his brother had rattled him to his core. Noob Saibot haunted his thoughts and dreams, and after his attack on the temple, Kuai couldn’t take any risks with being unalert. And seeking romance at such a tense time seemed… improper. 

Ash turned to face him, stepping up to him in a few short strides. She was much shorter than he was, but that didn’t seem to intimidate Ash at all. “Master, let me…  _ help _ you,” she urged with a husky voice, resting a hand on his chest. Kuai stepped back immediately, feeling his body react to such a simple touch. He cursed himself mentally - how could he be so undisciplined? Getting aroused from a mere touch and a bat of her eyelashes? Kuai turned around and let out a huff, putting his back to her.

“Tundra, it would only serve to distract me further. I must focus on my current tasks and be ever steadfast against threats to our clan,” he said, a slight pleading tone to his voice. He wanted to take Ash up on her offer - by the gods, did he want her - but to give in to such animalistic urges would be shameful. He was more than a cork ready to pop - he was in control of himself, and he was determined to prove it. But the sensitive, stiffened member in his pants was making it increasingly harder to think clearly. 

“You’re clearly distracted at all times, Grandmaster. I can feel how tense you are, how on edge. You try to release what you can, but it’s not enough. Please, let me help you, so that you can think clearly again.” Ash walked up to his back and pressed her large chest into his hard, muscled shoulder blades, causing Kuai to shiver. “It will be quick - you’re too tense for anything less,” she teased slightly as her hand reached around and gently caressed the hard bulge she found. Despite his cryomancer heritage and resulting ice powers, his body was so warm to to Ash’s touch. As she gently caressed his crotch, Kuai leaned back his head and let out a guttural gasp of pleasure, followed by a low growl as he grit his teeth.

“You alrigh-” Ash was cut off by Kuai whipping around and glaring down at her with hard eyes. This was not the gaze of a regular man… those were the eyes of a wolf, who had just caught whiff of his prey. He gripped her arms roughly, causing her to gasp as she was forced to her knees with a simple flex of Kuai’s thick biceps. 

“We must be quick, my apprentice. I do not wish to be spotted,” he commanded, causing Ash to shudder and lick her lips behind her mask. Reaching up with a delicate hand, she pulled it down to her neck, revealing full, plump lips. 

“As you wish, Master,” she breathed in a raspy voice as her hands went to his belt and quickly undid it, pulling down his tight pants in a hurry. His massive member sprung forward, catching Ash by surprise. She had seen him naked before, in the hot springs, but she had never seen him erect. Calling it “impressive” was an understatement. Thick, long, and uncut, Ash couldn’t help but state in delight for a second. 

“Don’t make me wait,” growled Kuai, making Ash smirk up at him before leaning forward and parting her lips around his head and taking him slowly into her mouth. Kuai shuddered and leaned his head back at the sensation, with a cold puff of air coming out of his mask as he groaned. 

Ash worked his sensitive tip with her tongue, running it over his slit with a soft groan of her own as she tasted the excitement he was leaking. Salty and light - the taste was delightful, and she knew that she immediately wanted more. She pulled herself even farther forward, taking more of him in her mouth, causing Kuai to run his cold hands through her hair, leaving small clumps of frost in the white strands. Looking up at him as she began to bob back and forth, she felt Kuai grip her hair and look down at her. 

The hunger in his eyes was raw and primal, and Ash felt his pleasure and need through their bond. The tension was already so close to breaking - was he going to cum already?  _ He really was desperate,  _ she thought as she slid down even further, letting his head reach the back of her throat. Shifting herself and relaxing her jaw a bit to loosen her throat, she let out a loud moan to further entice Kuai. 

“B-by the Gods… Ash…” Kuai began to pant as his body tensed, and Ash felt that his climax was near. She kicked it up a notch, full on deep throating him as she bobbed back and forth quickly. In a matter of seconds, Kuai felt that familiar pressure hit the breaking point, and he let out a load roar of conquest as he let his hot seed spill forward, flooding Ash’s mouth and throat. 

Ash swallowed it in a gulp, refusing to look weak in front of her Grandmaster. Pulling off of him slowly, she grinned up at him with half-lidded eyes as a bit of his love dribbled onto her lips. Kuai looked down at Ash and let out a sigh, his eyes tender as he gently caressed her face and hair. His legs were trembling a bit, and he quickly pulled up his pants before collapsing against the tree that was shading them. His breaths were ragged and the tint of his flush could be seen as it crept above his mask slightly. 

Ash chuckled and crawled over to her master, pressing her body against his as she laid beside him. “So, I take it you had fun?” she asked, a smirk on her frosted lips. 

Kuai nodded and grinned at her from behind his mask, reaching up to run his hand through her short, white hair. “You… have done me a great service, apprentice,” he breathed. The tension that was held in his body and loins had melted away, and Ash could feel his relief. 

“Anytime,” she said to him and she rested her head against his chest. Kuai wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly. 

“Meet me in my chambers tonight, apprentice, and I will return the favor.”

 


End file.
